As pure as a lily
by xXx-bella-xXx
Summary: This is basically just Lily’s story of her last year in Hogwarts, but it has a few twists and turns in it. I know this has been done before, but this is just my spin on it! Please read and review! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Late night tidings

This is basically just Lily's story of her last year in Hogwarts, but it has a few twists and turns in it. I know this has been done before, but this is just my spin on it! Please read and review!!!!

* * *

Unbeknown and unseen to anyone, a figure crouched in the shadows, hidden behind a veil of leaves and foliage. Darkly cloaked in a robe of black, he stood, invisible to the naked eye. A somewhat ominous form to behold, he held an air of foreboding, it cannot be said how long he remained there...staring at the highest window of the small house opposite him. His gaze, cold and baleful, lingered on the shape of a young girl staring out into the night, his red eyes narrowed, darkened suddenly with a shadow loathing. Anyone who was to look into those eyes at that very second would know, beyond any doubt, that this man was cold-blooded; a pitiless, cruel individual with a heart as black as night who wouldn't think twice about inflicting pain...or death...

With a last malicious glance at the girl, the figure vanished with a sharp crack, his robes whipping around him...

* * *

Lily Evans stood, half concealed, behind her bedroom curtain, so silent and still was her stance she appeared to be no more than a statue; a figurine carved out of stone. The only sign of movement was her eyes; they scoured the unusually bright night sky, seemingly searching for something.

Her reverie was abruptly interrupted by a loud noise; her sharp green eyes flickered to her neighbour's shrubbery where the sound seemed to come from...but there was nothing there...a frown deepened her brow and her lips pursed in confusion...it was possible that the sound was caused by something as innocent as a cat...but still...Lily tensed, her ears pricking for anything out of the ordinary...

When naught happened, Lily relaxed, smiling slightly, "When, in the last six years, has my life ever been ordinary anyway?" she murmured, her voice laden with irony. It was true, after spending most of her teenage years attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she should be well used to unnatural happenings and things going bump in the night...

Lily leaned back slightly, her arms folded thoughtfully, a wistful look swept briefly across her pale features, it was hard to believe that she drawing close to her last year at the school which had been her home for six years. As much as she loved her mum and dad in their cosy house on Mildew drive...she couldn't help pinning for the great castle with it's endless passages and high, mysterious towers, and now, with only two more days until the start of September, Lily was as eager as ever to get back...

A sudden din made her glance up into the sky, luminous against the shadow of the moon, two owls hurtled towards her open window, Lily caught her breath...this was what she had been waiting for...

She drew back just in time as the creatures flew swiftly through the window, each fighting to be first, landing in an undignified heap on the bed. Stifling her giggles, Lily made her way over to sit on the rumpled bedcovers, carefully extracting the smaller white owl, recognising it to belong to her best friend Adrasteia; she retrieved the letter from it's leg.

Smoothing out the creases Lily smiled as she read her friends hurried scrawl;

_Lily,_

_Hey little flower! How's your summer been?_

_It can't have been any worse than mine! I've spent the last two months trailing round 'historical sights' in Rome with my grandmother, apparently Rome has 'amazing' magical ancestry ...the only thing amazing about this trip is the weather – a damn sight better than the dreary old summer you've been having, right? _

_I miss you loads! Are we still meeting up tomorrow in Diagon Alley to get school stuff? Write back and let me know!_

_Love Adrasteia_

_P.S Why don't you spend tomorrow night in the Leaky Cauldron - I'll be staying, so will Melia!_

Lily grinned as she put down Adrasteia's letter and hurriedly wrote her reply on a scrap bit of parchment.

She had been best friends with Adrasteia from the second she, as a distraught first year, had backed into her getting of the Hogwarts Express. When both girls had been placed in Gryffindor they had been ecstatic, forming an instant bond. Lily's quiet, gentle personality contrasted sharply with Adrasteia's loud, over-confident character. While she was in no way shy, Lily just preferred not being centre of attention, on the other hand Adrasteia relished being in the spotlight, she was self-assured and poised, verging on arrogant, but still – no better friends could be found anywhere. Lily would have trusted Adrasteia with her very life.

Crossing her bedroom to a darkened corner, Lily gently removed her own eagle owl, Erebus, from his cage. She fastened her reply to his leg and gazed briefly into his golden eyes, "Find Adrasteia and stay with her until tomorrow..." Erebus gave a low hoot as though to say he understood before spreading his great wings and soaring into the night sky, Adrasteia's owl following swiftly behind.

Lily now focused her attention on the remaining owl; it was obvious, from the Hogwarts crest it bore, that this one came bearing her school information. Somewhat apprehensively, Lily freed it's burden, allowing the handsome owl to fly out the window.

Lily slowly opened the letter, her eyes widening at the glint of gold that immediately caught her eye, lifting out the object, Lily held it up to the light, her breath catching in her throat as she realised what it was, "I'm Head Girl!" she gasped, her cheeks flushing pink with pleasure. She shivered slightly with delight, a smile breaking out on her face.

Lily read through her letters and book lists in a haze, not taking any of it in. She still couldn't believe it - she was Head Girl, _she_, Lily Evans was Head Girl!

Lying back on her pillow, Lily clutched the badge to her chest, she yawned sleepily, her eyes unwillingly closing. As she drifted of into a slumber, one last thought entered her head, "This is going to be the _best _year ever..."

* * *

So wat does everyone think? Do ya want me to continue?? The story hasn't realli started yet – I'm just lying out the foundations, so be patient!! But...if ya want me to go on then ya HAVE to review k? It only takes about 2mins to do and it would mean sooooooo much to me!!!! Let me know wat ya think!!!! I already have the second chapter wrote out...so the quicker u review...the quicker I'll post it!!!!

Lots of love

Bella

xXx


	2. Goodbyes and Greetings

Thanks very much to **rosered **and **Ally**, my first two reviewers!!!! Hope you like this chapter – please review and let me know!!!!

* * *

Lily rolled over in her warm bed, her deep slumber drawing to an end; she squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to wake up fully.

She yawned, burrowing deeper under her snug sheets, 'Just a few more minutes...' she thought sleepily...

Just as she was drifting back into a light doze, a soft tap at the door caused her to reluctantly open her eyes, squinting against the unwelcome glare of the sun. Her mother peered into the room, smiling fondly at the sight of her daughter still in bed, "Lily," she started gently, "I do wonder if twelve o'clock is leaving it a bit late to get up?" A laugh escaped her lips as Lily sat up in bed, panic etched on her face.

"Twelve?" Lily exclaimed, "How did I sleep in so late? I'm meeting Adrasteia at one in Diagon Alley!"

She shook her head in a desperate attempt to wake up.

"Exactly what time _did_ you manage to go to bed at?" her mother asked, a teasing glint in her eye, "If I remember correctly, you were still pacing around your room at two o'clock last night..."

A sudden smile lit up Lily's face and she picked up her badge, "Mum...I just got my Hogwarts letters and..." she paused, grinning.

"And..." her mother prompted.

"I have been appointed...Head Girl,"

Mrs. Evans clapped her hands delightedly, "Oh, my dear, well done!" she smiled at Lily, "Was there ever any doubt you wouldn't be?" she said, with the typical pride of a mother.

Lily rolled her eyes still smiling, then the rational side in her took charge, "Right mum, I have to get ready...so...."

Her mother nodded briskly, "Right you are lovie, I'll see you downstairs then."

Lily showered slowly, letting the warm water wash over her, relaxing the throbbing headache she had from too many late nights. She closed her eyes, lifting her face up to the spray of water, her heart leapt as the promise of tomorrow entered her head, tomorrow was the first of September, butterflies churned in her stomach, tomorrow she would be back at Hogwarts.

The day was bright and sunny, a fitting farewell to the last day of summer. Lily dressed quickly, her style was born of the gentility of her nature; she dressed simply and prettily, with no fancy elaboration, her unembellished garments showing of her natural beauty.

Today was no different; she wore a plain, fitted, green T-shirt, which flattered her shinning red tresses with a simple white, knee-length skirt.

Running a brush through her thick hair Lily flew about the bedroom, throwing clothes and books into her trunk, panicking as the clock hands moved relentlessly on.

A sudden thought struck her as she tossed yet another book into her already packed trunk, she straightened up slowly and, picking up her slim, supple wand, murmured a simple spell; the clutter in her room disappeared and her case stood ready and waiting in the middle of the floor.

Her cheeks flushed, Lily sighed with relief, she shook her head in awe, still not used to using magic outside of Hogwarts.

Calmly she picked up her battered old trunk and nervously closed her eyes, she prepared to apparate; she had learned the complex spell not that long ago and she was uneasy using it.

As she had been taught, Lily took several deep breaths, she closed her mind from other thoughts and worries, and last of all...she pictured the place she wanted to appear...the downstairs hall...a loud bang erupted and Lily felt a lash of wind whip briefly across her face.

She cautiously opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her mother emerge from the kitchen.

"Leaving now?" she asked, a slight catch in her voice. Even now, her mother still cried when she left, it got no easier with each passing year.

"Yes..." Lily said, trying to keep her voice cheery and bright, the glisten of a tear in her eye betrayed her.

Petunia came to stand in the hall; she stared insolently at Lily, her mouth curving in a slight sneer. Lily looked at her sister guardedly, "Morning," she said with forced politeness. The slim blond girl glared at Lily, her pale gaze was shrewd and hostile, her lip curled scornfully, "Bye then," she muttered, disappearing into the living room. Lily sighed, many people told her she was lucky to be blessed with a sister...but Petunia...Petunia thought of no-one other than herself, she was bitter, almost resentful of Lily, there were no two sisters less alike; were Lily prospered in traits such as kindness and compassion, Petunia flourished in a sour, gossipy nature, she was never happy unless there was someone to mock or a rumour to spread. Petunia could well have been as pretty as her sister, but her looks were lost in her icy glare and her pinched features. She was bony and gaunt, both of which derived from her fussy table manners.

Lily turned her attention back to her mother who was pushing an envelope into her hand, "Now dear, it's not much...but it should be enough to get all your school equipment, and perhaps a little something extra for yourself..."

Lily shook her head vehemently, her protests waved away by Mrs. Evans, "Don't be silly, you treat yourself now."

Lily smiled gently, she knew that money was tight in the house; how much that small token must have cost her mother and father..."Thanks" she said softly.

Mr. Evans joined his wife in the hall, "All set?" he asked, a trace of sadness in his gruff voice. Lily forced a smile, "Yes...I really must go now..."

Her mother drew her into a fierce embrace, murmuring into her hair, "Now you be good, have a lovely year and keep safe!" Lily laughed, giving her mother a last squeeze as she stepped back.

"Bye dad," she said, Mr. Evans patted his daughter awkwardly on the shoulder, never being one to show his emotions.

Lily grasped her trunk, raising her free hand in a farewell gesture; she closed her eyes, picturing the cosy lounge of the Leaky Cauldron...

The familiar cold lashed across her cheeks...and thus, there she stood, in the warm, fire lit room of the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the rather young innkeeper, stepped towards her, "Ah, Lily, we've been expecting you! Had two girls in asking for you earlier as a matter of fact."

Lily smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Hello Tom, any free rooms?"

Tom grinned, "Of course, room seven I believe is available...now why don't I leave your case up and you can go and find your friends...they seemed quite desperate to get a hold of you if I remember correctly..."

Moving down the warm, bright streets of Diagon Alley, Lily shaded her eyes against the fierce glare of the sun, searching for any sign of Adrasteia. She sighed in frustration; the pleasant, balmy weather had attracted throngs of shoppers, the swarming masses of people forcing Lily to seek refuge in _"Quallap's quills and parchment"_.

Her eyes raked over the crowded shop, brightening as she focused on a head of long, black curls, a smile breaking out on her face, Lily moved to stand behind Adrasteia, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Adrasteia swung round, confused, beaming as she set eyes upon her friend, "Lily!" she cried, embracing her quickly.

Lily laughed, stepping back she cast a critical look over her best friend; Adrasteia hadn't changed a bit over the summer. Her long black locks hung in waves down her back, contrasting sharply with her startling white skin. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief; they held a perpetual glimmer of defiance, a wildness that promised excitement. Her laughing red mouth was constantly upturned in a reckless grin, white teeth gleaming.

Giggling, the girls made their way out to the sunlit streets of Diagon Alley. The two made an unconscious, but nonetheless imposing pair as they walked along the cobbled paths. Both were tall and slender, distinct in their surroundings; Adrasteia, with her curled black tresses and mesmeric, almost navy eyes. And Lily, with her glossy curtains of shinning scarlet hair, fair features with a brief scattering of light freckles and her striking green eyes, the colour of emeralds, which sparkled with a warmth and intelligence beyond her years.

Lily glanced around, "Where's Melia?" she asked, her eyes still seeking a sign of her other close friend from Hogwarts.

Adrasteia shrugged in typical fashion, "Not sure," then her eyes uncharacteristically darkened, "I think she may have went in search of Sirius, he's here you know, they all are..."

Lily smiled sympathetically as her friend's shoulders dropped and her gaze remained transfixed to the ground. Lily knew what Adrasteia refused to admit; Lily knew Adrasteia had a soft spot for Sirius with his dark hair and curious barking laugh. Lily knew it pained her friend to see Melia chase after Sirius. Lily also knew Adrasteia was too proud to chase after Sirius, she was too afraid of rejection, so she watched while every other girl hung on Sirius's every word, she watched while every other girl laughed at his jokes, fixed their hair every time he came near...every girl that is, but Lily.

In an effort to change the subject Adrasteia said, "James is here too," her eyes bored into Lily.

"Really?" Lily tried to stop the anger that crept automatically into her voice at the very mention of James' name.

"Yeah..." Adrasteia grinned playfully, "Think you'll give him a chance this year?"

Lily gritted her teeth, shoving her friend, "I hope that was a joke!"

Adrasteia held up her hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay," but her eyes twinkled suddenly, "So you definitely don't like him then? Not even a little bit?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't even want to set eyes upon _James Potter_ this year!" Lily spat furiously.

Adrasteia smiled, turning around and folding her arms, "Well...that you might find a _bit _hard..."

A voice suddenly rose above the murmur of the crowd, a voice that bawled a name so loud that it was impossible to ignore it, the yell was mocking, sarcastic, Lily turned, her eyes flashing as her name was called out, "Evans! Hey! _Evans_!"

* * *

So? What do ya all think? PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know!!!! I would be sooo grateful – entirely in your debt lol

Luv Bella

xXx


End file.
